


[Evanstan]Friday I'm in Love

by Vitamin_WHITE



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_WHITE/pseuds/Vitamin_WHITE
Summary: Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan比枫糖浆还要甜的24Hours
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 29





	[Evanstan]Friday I'm in Love

01:56

「给你留了门。」  
之后就没有回应了，那一句话被顶到了屏幕上边缘。

Chris摆摆手，带上车门之后又向身后比了个别担心的手势。公关叹口气，透过贴着暗膜的窗玻璃几乎要看不清那身影了，只好暗自祈祷这一对不省心的别又弄出了街拍。

门关得很好，像它一贯的样子，只有搭上把手才能感觉到那一线松动。Chris推开门，门的一角扫到了地毯，移动变得迟滞。没有制造出声响，他侧身进了房，把楼道的声控灯光关在门外。

床上的人已经睡熟了，头压在枕头的边缘上，压得另一角微微翘起，腿间夹着另一个枕头，被子胡乱地卷在身上，露出一截小腿，手里还抓着手机。

Chris轻手轻脚地踢开塞进门缝里的地毯，啪嗒一声反锁上门，犹豫几秒没按亮微弱的夜灯。就这点微乎其微的动作，床上的人却似感受到了什么，梦呓一般轻轻哼了一声，“Chris…”

“我在。”他凑过去，慢慢抽掉了Sebastian的手机，换成了自己的手。

手立即被握紧了。

“怎么这么迟？”这次Chris能确定不是无意识的梦话了，Sebastian睁开一只眼，往自己怀里拱了拱。“快去洗澡。”他的声音本就甜软，又是在半梦半醒的迷糊状态下，更是如同一大团扯着絮的棉花糖。

“你先睡好，这么大一张床都被你一个人占了。”Chris摸了一把那截露在被子外的小腿，沿着腿肚子一路向上滑，到屁股上拍了一下。

Sebastian凭着记忆翻了个身，挪动了一下位置，把被子卷得更凌乱了，夹在腿间的枕头却没放开。

——实际上两米的床睡下他俩绰绰有余，更何况他们总是想搂住对方，贪恋温存。

说着让男友去洗澡，但是Sebastian还是紧紧抓着他男友的手，像是一放开就会像没扎紧的气球，呲啦一下跑掉。

于是男朋友凑近了，Sebastian以为要接吻，但是那唇瓣却落在了无名指上。轻柔的，像是被扑闪着带亮片大翅膀的蝴蝶掠过。

啊。  
他把脸陷进枕头里。  
不愧是Chris Evans。他想。

这种时候就很想昭告天下，Chris Evans的名字前有个修饰语。Sebastian Stan的Chris Evans。

02:25

床垫沉下去一大块，沐浴露的香味带着潮气笼罩过来，一条手臂不由分说地搭在Sebastian的腰上。Sebastian往后靠了靠，把自己缩进那个久违的怀抱里。

温热的气息扑在颈侧，与此同时还有男友的络腮胡，毛绒绒蹭得发痒，痒得直往心尖上去。

Sebastian忍不住抽出一只手，微侧过脸，有点艰难地反手摸了摸Chris的头发。

大闪蝶低空飞走了又转了个弯回来，停在了唇上，抖落了一大撮亮片。

他们还是接了个吻，这一个月以来的第一次。

脖子向后扭的得很是难受，Sebastian直接转了过去，章鱼一样手脚并用地缠上了Chris。

枕头和被子都被他踹到了地上。

07:32  
一种沉甸甸往下坠的感觉攫住了Chris的心脏，身上的某个零件似乎被分离了出去，在落地的前一瞬，他震颤着从纷乱的场景里抽身出来，睁开了双眼。

日光尚且柔软，一点一点侵吞着弥漫的黑暗，从帘子里透出来，画下井然的格影。

Sebastian依旧睡得很沉，乍破的天光只在他微微皱起的眉间落下一道暗色，冒起来一层的胡茬，迎着亮的那边如同星星点点的碎钻。

这可比朦胧清晨更加美好。  
这种久违的感受填满了他的心，像是在装满蜂蜜的罐子里又扔进了一块方糖，黏稠的蜜汁就这么沿着罐身滑下来。

Chris不忍惊醒睡得安稳的人，任那条手臂被压得发麻到再到无知觉。他想起有个剪掉衣袖的故事，又觉得自己此时接到了睡美人的剧本。

但是他的Sebby真的很可爱。怎么看都可爱。双唇微张着，唇角上翘，——笑起来的时候翘得更加骄傲。  
一夜下来唇瓣已经略有干涩，凑近了能看到细小的唇纹。  
还是忍不住尝一口。  
好甜。  
比淋了冰淇淋的焦糖华夫饼还要甜。

08:13

梦里满是蛋包饭的香味，还有煎蛋时油星跳动的细小声响，以及锅铲刮过锅底的划声。

没有什么比醒来发现梦中的美食就摆在眼前更幸福的事了。

Sebastian用力眨了眨眼，朦胧感被驱散了，Chris恰好端着两碟饭从厨房里走出来。

他向后梳了一把头发，——尽管剪短了，但往年留长时的习惯仍旧住在心里。

“Chris——”他喊了一声。

男友把饭放在桌子上，走了过来，半倚着木质的门框，围裙都来不及摘，额角沾着一星汗。

Sebastian盯着Chris看，生怕眼前的是思念织就的幻境。

他从床上跳下来，直接光着脚跑过去，搂住了男友的脖子。

不是虚像，是实景。  
他可以确定了，他的Chris半夜来到这里，共同度过一个久违的小假期。

胸膛紧贴的那瞬，眼里所有的场景都模糊了，心脏与鼓膜共振，耳畔轰鸣响起，随即是静默。两个极端交错之间，他听见Chris低沉的嗓音。

“Nice morning.”

08:44

Chris在洗手池边洗盘子的时候，顺手把音箱打开了。Sebastian踩着《Under the Sea》的鼓点悄悄走到他身后，环住了他的腰。

“嘿，别闹。”Chris把水关小了一点，侧过头任由男友把下巴抵在肩窝上。

Sebastian稍微踮起了脚，让自己抵得舒服一点。他们差不多高，但每次踮脚的都是自己。

他把膝盖挤进了Chris的腿间，Chris顺从地把腿分开了一点，手上动作没有停下，继续给盘子过最后一道水。

Sebastian用膝盖顶了一下Chris腿间那根东西。它昂着头，已是半勃的状态。

这也要归功于Sebastian，吃饭的时候故意坐在了Chris对面，然后在桌底，用光着的脚，从脚踝开始，沿着小腿一路撩到膝盖，脚趾若有若无的触感点燃了晨间的欲念。Chris想去捉，但罗马尼亚人撩起火之后却迅速把脚缩了回去，踩在椅子的横木上，只抿唇笑着看向他的波士顿男友，然后伸出舌尖舔掉了沾在嘴边的一块煎蛋。

再忍下去就要改姓了。

Chris迅速把盘子归位，尽管上面的水还没完全擦干。瓷片碰撞发出几声脆响，他转过身把罗马尼亚人压在灶台边上。

有一段时间没调教，猫的野性又回来了。

他的手伸进Sebastian的内裤里，里面的阴茎早已硬挺。他就着前端渗出的前液，上下撸动着。

“嗯…”Sebastian抓紧了灶台边沿，粗砺的折角硌得掌心发疼，给他撸的那只手尚带自来水的凉意，包裹住火热的柱身，交错的快感毫无防备地在身体里窜动，一声尾音上扬的喘息冲口而出。

不过始终是被驯服的猫，再凶也有限了。

“操，慢一点。”他的眼角已经开始泛红，后仰的脖颈拉出一道漂亮的曲线。

“抱着我。”Chris的眸光暗下来，手上的动作不停，指腹不时擦过敏感的马眼，阴茎颤巍巍地，流出了更多的液体。

Sebastian不由分说地抬起手搂紧了他的脖子，接着就被凌空抱起，放在了灶台上，抱起他的人径直卡进了他的双腿之间。

方才洗碗溅出来的水没来得及擦去，此时直接沾湿了裤子，瓷板的凉意与湿意浸透过来，像是被掌掴了屁股，激得他又硬了几分之余，后穴也开始隐秘地涌上潮意。

松垮的睡衣被拉高，堆在脖子上，接着还是被粗暴地扯下了，随手扔在地上。

Sebastian顺从男友的动作抬起手，挂在脖子上的项链被衣服带起来，衣服被脱掉后又慢慢落回了胸口。

Chris解开锁扣，把吊在链子上的戒指取了出来，托起Sebastian的左手，把戒指戴进了他的无名指。末了又在那细长的手指上吻了一下。

Sebastian的脸上立即烧了起来，以肉眼可见的速度红到耳根。已经在一起很久了，但他依旧像个初尝禁果的高中生。

没有枕头可以把脸埋进去了。  
他在男友的肩头咬了一口，留下两排牙印。又掩盖羞赧一般转移了话题。“别总是把衣服丢地上。”

“是谁昨晚把枕头踢下床的？”Chris揉着露出来的白皙胸脯，很快那上面就留下了青紫的痕迹。

“反正不是我。”手掌若有若无地擦过乳头的感觉惹的他发狂，Sebastian挺起胸，难耐地扭着腰，渴望更多更深刻的抚慰。

意料之中的否定答案。Chris凑近了，却迟迟没有落下哪怕是一个亲吻，只让呼吸带出的温热气息在皮肤上擦过。“这里会出奶吗？”

“出…出个鬼的奶。啊…不会的…”说话间的吐息更加磨人，Sebastian的脑中被搅成一大团浆糊，只能吐出几个零碎的词句，翘起的阴茎在Chris的小腹上不住地摩擦。

“别急，”Chris拿过壁橱上的一管炼奶，挤在了Sebastian的胸前，还不忘照顾硬着的两点，在上面挤得更多。“这不就有了吗？”

炼奶的甜香一丝丝地萦绕在鼻尖，过多的粘稠液体堆积不住，开始往两边滑落，留下蜿蜒的痕迹。他用舌尖接住侧边流出来的一滴，再沿着那道浅淡的奶痕往回舔舐，一直到乳头上面，用力地嘬了一口。

吮吸的声音清脆又响亮，仿佛真的吸出了奶水。太超过的刺激使罗马尼亚人不住地颤抖着，双腿夹紧了男友的腰，爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

炼奶在唇齿之间化成甜蜜的滋味，Chris扳过Sebastian的头，迫使他与自己接吻。白色的粘稠液体随着唇舌的相接渡了过去，又在激烈的翻搅中从嘴边溢出，色情又尽兴。

两人的胸膛随之贴在了一起，一塌糊涂地沾满了炼奶。Sebastian本就湿漉漉的大眼睛里更是水雾弥漫，整个人像是刚从牛乳里捞出来一样泛着甜香。

他们动作太大，不留神把摆在台子边缘的小音响扫到了地上。落地时恰好撞到开关，音乐戛然而止。

无防备的静音使交叠的喘息声骤然清晰起来，Sebastian被摆出了一个适合侵犯的姿势，手肘撑在瓷砖台面上，双腿大张着。

“what the...?为什么橱柜里会有避孕套？”他看着Chris在卡在他的腿间，撕开套子的包装。

“还有不同味道的润滑剂呢。”那层薄薄的橡胶裹在青筋暴起的阴茎上，似乎随时都要被撑到撕裂。现在它在早就湿润的入口浅浅戳刺着。“挑一个喜欢的？”阴茎的主人嘴边噙着笑，挑逗自己身下的罗马尼亚奶香小猫咪。

“滚蛋吧Chris Evans，”小猫咪亮出了爪子，——可惜没什么威慑力，肩上抓出的几道反抗的痕迹，更像是在为情趣服务。

剩下的句子被操成了破碎的呻吟。

火热的阴茎一点一点撑开紧致的甬道，柔嫩的肠壁立即包裹上来咬得死紧。又急又猛的撞击把穴口处的润滑剂碾成白沫，Chris掐住恋人的腰，往自己的方向拉。

热到要融化。  
Sebastian无意识地咬着下唇，却被Chris蛮横地吻住，夺取了主动权。趾骨被顶得生疼，每一次进出都擦过前列腺，接着操到最深处。

还不够。想要更多。  
他难耐地呜咽，扭着腰索求更猛烈的刺激。

Chris明白他的欲望，却还是恶趣味一般只是划过那一点。

“给我，快给我。”Sebastian崩溃地哭喊出声，眼里一直蓄积的水雾到了极限，大滴大滴的泪珠滚落下来，沾湿了睫毛。下身不住地向前迎合波士顿人的冲撞。

他自己的阴茎随着操干拍打在小腹上，被冷落着却依旧硬得发疼。刚想伸手去撸，却被Chris抢先握住了。“等我一起。”

他俯下身，吻了吻流着泪的灰蓝色眼睛。

后穴里的阴茎在这时准确地撞在前列腺上。前后夹击的快感使得罗马尼亚人止不住地颤动，原本冰凉的瓷砖被他的脊背磨得发烫了。自最深处暴涌出来的酥麻，仿佛坠落一般的感受。他张着嘴，却组织不起任何一个简单词句，只有一些零落的音节，不由得紧紧搂住了男友的脖子。

射精的时候他一下一下地在抖，精液落在小腹上，和残留的炼奶不分彼此地搅在一起。肠道骤然的缩紧夹得Chris也低吼一声缴了械，撑在Sebastian上方平复着呼吸。

09:31

再也不想在厨房做爱了。

Sebastian懒洋洋地把头倚在壁橱边上，身上沾着炼奶与精液的混合物，还有起码能留存一个星期的青紫吻痕。

“不尝一口吗？”Chris刮起一点那些液体，递到Sebastian的嘴边。

“走开，不尝。”Sebastian别开脸，“你自己试。”

那只手没有拿开，也没再前进。Chris只是看着他。

Sebastian忽然觉得胃部缩紧了，喉咙发干。他伸出舌尖，往那上面舔了一口，又迅速地收回去。抬起眼睛看向Chris，犹豫了几秒后，把手指整根含住了。

“好孩子。”  
Chris摸摸Sebastian的头发，后者蹭了蹭他的掌心。于是他把手放在了罗马尼亚人的后颈上。

嘴里满是化不开的奶香，后颈上传来的压迫感安心得令他几乎又要颤抖起来。

最后顺从地趴在了男友怀里，被抱去了浴室。

09:40

Chris把Sebastian放在莲蓬头下的时候，后者坏心眼地打开了开关。

水从头顶哗地一下喷出来，淋得他们全身湿透。

他抹掉脸上的水，去拉下旋钮，Sebastian恶作剧的证据，——搭在上面的手还没收回来。

“为什么不脱衣服？”Sebastian去扯男友的上衣，湿透之后贴在身上，勾勒出肌肉的轮廓，纹身也随之透了出来。

Chris索性不动了，任他对自己上下其手。

衣服很快就被脱掉了。Sebastian亲吻那些刺在皮肤上的墨色，亲吻忠诚的单词与从胸前延伸到锁骨上的箴言，还有展翅的斑鸠。

他的目光忽然凝固住了，瞳孔缩成一线。

斑鸠延伸到左胸前的羽翼下，多了两个新的单词。

「Sébastien Stan」

花体字母几乎要从其下的皮肤上飞出来，黑与白的对比极鲜明，鲜明得眼底生疼，一直烧进灵魂的最深处。

他张了张嘴，刚在脑海里拼凑起的句子还没被声音搭载，就被用力地吻住，尽数成为起伏的单音节。

Chris吻得很用力，像是在啃噬猎物的狮子，舌头往深处探，扫遍每一个角落，再卷住另一根用力吮吸。

Sebastian被顺势按在浴室的瓷砖墙面上，磕上去的时候凉意与痛感一同拨动了神经。

怎么又是瓷砖。他混沌的脑海里不合时宜地浮起这个念头。

心脏像是要挣脱层层血肉，从胸腔里高鸣着跃出。他用力地回吻，仿佛想把刚才咽下的奶香从每一个分子里倒吸出来，却只尝到了一层薄薄的铁锈猩甜。

像是很多年前他们试探性地，在所有的不确定面前，交换的那个烟草味道的吻。  
他说下部电影见，尽管谁也不知道有没有下一部，只是想讨个别离前的拥抱。他用上“讨”这个字眼，有些时候深情披上了疏离的外衣，但它们还是会从纽扣之间的缝里钻出来，大摇大摆地坐在大翻领上。  
那可是Chris Evans。在仍是陌路的年岁里，他在两场panel的间隙，特意悄悄留下来看的人。  
——最开始他真的以为男人能在指尖变出一团火。

Sebastian没能如愿。  
男人把他吻住了。  
他本身就是一团火。普罗米修斯把他送到了人间，还特意关照了自己，点燃了这卷扭成丝的烟叶。在唇上尝到了缱绻的苦涩，就像吐出来的迷离烟雾，幻化出被风和浪磨蚀得破碎的陡崖，见证海枯石烂的苍凉。

他吻得太过轻易，好像只是抿上一口夹在指尖的烟。

烟可以戒，凉得味觉失灵的薄荷糖足以取代尼古丁。但是对于Chris来说，瘾的名字叫Sebastian。

从那些稀薄又深刻的的记忆里回过神来的时候，Sebastian慢慢蹲下身，脊背贴着墙滑下去。莲蓬头没关彻底，还有小束的水柱往下掉，在溅起的淅沥里他含住了Chris的阴茎。

那玩意早就又硬又烫了，顶在罗马尼亚人的小腹上，预备着往那里面灌进精液。

Sebastian以一种臣服般的温顺姿态半蹲下来，坐在自己的脚后跟上，从前端的伞状开始纳入口中。

到一半就很难再深入了，喉管里满是发着酸的异物刺激感。他握着下半根，嘴上深深浅浅地吞吐着。侧过脸把整根舔上一遍，舌头擦过凸起的血管，像是在对待半融化的巧克力冰棒，连往下滴落的也不放过。

他眉骨很高，打下一片阴影又压得眼眶深邃，但眼睛又极亮，总是让人联想到鸥鹭振翅争渡，把湖面下的云和树搅成碎落的光影。薄唇被阴茎磨得通红了，更像是犹带晨露的玫瑰花瓣。口腔湿滑温热，堪比腐骨销魂的温柔秘境。

Chris把手指插进Sebastian的发间，用力操他的喉咙。操得他眼里的光点不住地抖动，和泪水化成一片掉下来，紧接着又如枯井逢春一般蓄积涌流。喘息被顶得碎裂而漏不出分毫，被迫撑开的嘴角撕扯得疼痛。

抽插的速度又快了些许，最后的关头Chris退出了一些，紧接着一股浓精射出来，落在Sebastian仍旧大张着的嘴里，溅在脸上。

他的眼底和眼角都晕着一大片酡红，白浊零星地溅落，平添一份被凌虐过的美感。他却像是吃到糖的小孩，笑得甜蜜而勾人，眼角堆起笑纹，又伸出绯红的舌尖，舔掉嘴边的精液。嘴里满是浓烈的精液腥味，像是被打上所有物的标记，划下一块永久居留的地盘。

说不出的爱，就做出来。文字不够，画面不够，声音也不够。多巴胺把冷静而自持的遮羞布撕扯得片片碎裂，再用一次次的进出将其宣泄。Chris低吼一声，把他捞起来，按在墙上，从身后贯穿了这具身体。

Sebastian回过头来和Chris接吻，波士顿人掐住他的下颚，咬他的下唇，下身的动作丝毫不慢，搅得上下都是粘腻的水声。余光里又瞥见自己的名字刻印在血肉里，随即抬起的视线正好与身后的男人相交。

陷落。

这些年他像是跋涉万里的一羽飞鸟，只在火口湖畔稍作休憩，沉眠的山蓦然苏醒，熔岩燃尽冰雪也把自身烧成灰烬，却在漫天的劫灰里涅槃重生。

好似这些年来所有小心翼翼的试探，都得到了更深切的回应。

新加坡的烟花下，他欲扬又落的手掌，在镜头照不到的演讲台后被紧紧握住。星光熠熠的首映礼上，他拍肩的手还悬在半空，就被温暖的怀抱圈住，——甚至能感受到吊在胸前的戒指隔着衣料磕在了一起。

那些都是一刹那间的光影，如同噼啪弹射的火星，闪亮后立即熄灭。  
更长久的感触是此刻的他被钉死在男人的阴茎上，指尖不自觉地抓住瓷砖之间的水泥接缝，绷紧扬起的脖颈拉出一道完美的弧线，连着背心脊柱的凹痕。有水珠从沿着上面滑落，一直滑向被操开而烂熟红肿的洞口。

Chris掐住Sebastian的窄腰冲刺，那上面很快就和脖子上一样留下了青紫的痕迹，操干得狠了他还会在那丰满的臀部上拍上一巴掌，在清脆响亮的声音下再掐一把柔软的臀肉。这时候罗马尼亚小熊就算把嘴唇咬得再紧，嘤咛声也还是会从哑得不行的嗓子里漏出来。

刚刚承受过一次欢爱的身子敏感得不行，随时都要化作一摊春水不知流向哪个角落。但是Chris会把他抱紧，实现电影里未兑现的诺言。

他咬着Sebastian的耳垂，把所有的吐息一点不剩的送了进去。随即射在了甬道的最深处，在被填满的刺激下，Sebastian颤抖着也缴了械。

10:52

“午饭时间到！”Sebastian枕着Chris的手臂躺进了一堆被子中间，刚一抬起手臂就被酸胀感扯回落下来，声音还带着点沙哑。

“这么精神再来一次吧。”Chris去捏他的脸颊肉，敏锐地感觉到同样的力度下捏起来的部分变少了，他的小熊这个月瘦了。

“别，别。”小熊胡乱扯过被子想往身上盖，然而大半张都被他自己压在身下，拉出一个角后就再也扯不动了。“哎Chris你压着被子了。”

“难道不是被你自己压着的吗？”忽然被点名的熊熊饲养员起身从衣柜底层又抽出了一张薄被，抖开来把他的小熊裹了个严实。

“行了，好热！”小熊从层叠的布料里钻了出来，鼓着脸颊看向他的恋人。

经历两场酣畅淋漓的性爱，还都不是在床上，平静下来后酸软无力的感觉才潮水一般涨上来。最后基本上是模糊着意识任Chris操干，再清理干净躺回床上。

被各种液体弄得一塌糊涂的两套衣服扔进了洗衣机，连同昨晚的一起在桶里打着转，机器嗡嗡地晃动。

“你饿了？”Chris摸摸Sebastian的肚子，平躺的姿势下肌肉放松下来，但还是能感受到它们紧绷时的力量。

“不饿。”他把手放在男友的上面，填满了指缝的空隙。“你什么时候纹的？”

“上次来纽约的时候。你先飞去片场了，我在这里待多了一天。”

话音刚落，Sebastian忽然一个翻身，骑在了Chris身上，从下摆把后者的衣服撩了起来。

胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏，那一大片纹身暴露在空气中，自己的名字被烙在离心脏最近的地方，成为血肉的一部分，余生再不可分离的一部分。

他伸手去摸，刺下色彩时留下的伤口早已愈合完全，与皮肤一般平整，只在边缘有微小的一线凸起，好似那单词原本就生长在上面。

这种感受前所未有，他看的眼睛酸涩。斑鸠扬起的羽翼划过心上最柔软的那块，抖落的羽毛模糊了视线。

“我也去纹一个吧。”他说得很坚定，胜过极点不化的冰盖。

“你不是怕疼吗？”Chris在身上人的腰侧一下一下地摩挲着，像是在看剧本时卷起纸的边角。“再说了，”随着他手上的动作，衣摆被向上带起，露出了底下的皮肤，上面的青紫赤裸裸地宣示着主权。“这就是你属于我的痕迹。”

“你比Dodger还会咬人。”Sebastian被摸得痒了，不自觉地扭腰想摆脱这带有情色意味的触碰。却不知他的动作才是引爆炸药的火星，毫无意外地感受到火热顶在了屁股上。

“操。为什么又…？”他立刻翻身下来了，自己可顶不住再来一次。

13:07

这次是真的饿了。  
Sebastian觉得挨着自己的Chris听到了自己肚子的叫声。

午饭和午休调换了顺序。他迷迷糊糊失去意识，再醒过来时已经过去了两个小时有多。

“我们吃什么？”他坐起来，揉着太阳穴，又戳戳身旁的男友。“外卖，出去吃，还是你继续做。”

Chris睡的没那么久，——反倒是盯着罗马尼亚小熊的睡颜时间更久。“食材快用完了。”他说。“或者如果你愿意吃蛋白质粉配上水煮青菜。”

一听到蛋白质粉的名字Sebastian立马皱起了脸，“God，那就出去！”

冲口而出的话还没完全线消散在空气里，他就从穿衣镜里看到了自己的虚像，——脖子上的吻痕像熟透的葡萄，任谁都不会觉得那是蚊虫叮咬或是刮痧拔罐。

Chris的眼睛亮了起来，迪士尼男孩仿佛永远不知疲倦。

13:25

天知道Sebastian在衣柜里翻了多久，就为了找一件足够高领的衣服。

最后只挑中了一件连帽的卫衣，大一码的那种，穿上去简直就是Chris Evans的孪生兄弟。老天，比起Scott还要像。说不定这就是Chris哪次来借住留下的。

他站在镜子前，把帽子和领口相连的部分往上立，也只堪堪掩去一些，无端却有了欲盖弥彰的意思。

镜子里多了一个人影。  
Chris站在自己身后，穿着的是同一款式的不同颜色，身上每一块布料都在大声叫嚷着这是情侣装。

Sebastian回过头亲吻Chris的脸颊，胡子虽然多却不扎嘴，很像是猕猴桃的软毛，粉丝取的昵称深得精髓。

他没再试图挡上那些痕迹。  
这都是男朋友Chris Evans留下的。

15:02

从Galli里推门出来，门把晃动的风铃推回店里。Sebastian饱得几乎迈不开步子。

偶尔一次的放纵无伤大雅，更何况还是出门约会的大好日子。

逐渐西移的日光柔和温暖，洒下来像是被切开的披萨中间拉出的芝士长丝，缠在培根卷上。

对于沾满枫糖浆和蓝莓酱的煎饼的赏味期限是永远，但是Chris骗走了最后一口。

那方法幼稚又拙劣，但偏偏他总能栽进去。Chris会说有一大捆没抓稳的气球飞上天了，会说那边的树上有猫在抓鸟，会说某一层楼窗户晃动着狙击镜的反光，然后趁Sebastian好奇心起抬眼去看的时候，吸一口他手里的饮料或是叼走别的什么食物，并对此乐此不疲。

亮晶晶的糖浆和莓酱都留在最后一口上了，这本应该是满足感爆棚的一口，却被幼稚鬼男友截胡了。

Sebastian叹气，舌尖在齿内侧扫了一圈，把留香搜刮干净，看向Chris时正好对上了视线，后者眨眨眼，做了个夸张的表情，“好甜！”

“等一下。”Sebastian忽然拉着Chris紧走两步，把他推进了街边一道小巷里。再抬手拉下他的棒球帽挡在脸侧，吻掉了波士顿人嘴边上一点糖浆裹着的碎屑。“好了。”

Chris刚抬起手去环住Sebastian的腰继续这个大胆的亲吻，后者却侧过身从手臂中间滑了出去，走出了昏暗的小巷。

反将一军后Sebastian心情好了很多，没再惦记最后一口煎饼，还做了个投篮的姿势把纸袋投进路旁的垃圾桶里。被揉成团的纸袋划过一道弧线，——完美的空心球，进桶。

没等他的手回到自然垂下的位置，略长一截的袖子滑落盖住手掌，就被人一把握住了。

“喂！”不用转头都知道是谁，Sebastian熟悉上面的每一道纹路胜过自己的。

“宝贝，放轻松点。”指间的缝隙被填满，肩膀碰在一起。“就一会，不会被拍到的。”

虽说句意表达着商量的态度，可那语气分明便是告知决定。

星期五下午是周末的前奏曲，街上行人来往，满心都是迎接休息日的雀跃。

“那就一会。”像是尝到了一大口沾着花生酱的巧克力碎，甜丝丝地拨弄着味蕾。他握紧了男友的手。

15:58

计量时间的尺度在甜蜜的心情里被缩小了。沿街走到中央公园，两个人才如梦初醒般松开手。

抓得太紧以至于手指都有些发麻，Chris左手上的戒指在Sebastian的右手上硌出了一道浅浅的凹陷。

Sebastian忍不住想去摸摸它。  
对称了。  
他低头看向自己左手上的与那一只成对的戒指。

秋天的风从往年吹过来时，仲夏夜的梦还亮着星星点点的光。Delacorte Theater的入场处排着长队，慕名而来的游人翘首盼望着每日限量的免费票券。

“看吗？”Chris问道。

那队列已经拉得很长了。Sebastian踮起脚看，半黄的树叶飘落在剧院露天的座椅上。  
“好多人啊…”他嘟囔了一句，“今天演的是哪一本？”

“是《第十二夜》。”立在路边的公告栏上挂着一块写着Twelfth Night的纸牌。

他们在伦敦的时候曾经看过这一出。  
没有橄榄球也没有爱国者，泰晤士河静静地淌，挎着布包的女孩一跳一跳地拦住路过的绅士们，仰起头来脆生生地问，把票券抖得哗哗作响。

小小的剧院零星坐着一些观众，台上的演员妆容里透着鲜活的生命气息，——应当是学校的社团，到舞台上寻求历练。

Do not deny. Beshrew his soul for me,  
He started one poor heart of mine in thee.  
Olivia的声音刚刚落下，Chris一直搭在扶手上的手忽然探过去，抓住了Sebastian的。

What relish is in this? how runs the stream?  
Or I am mad, or else this is a dream:  
Let fancy still my sense in Lethe steep;  
If it be thus to dream, still let me sleep!  
他吓了一跳，却没有挣开。——事实上只要他流露出了哪怕是一点儿抗拒，男人都会在瞬间停止越界的行为，——天知道他在内心斗争了多久，一切都是试探性的。

台上那个与自己同名的角色的每一个单词都像是诉说着心声。

舞台上大灯投下光柱，给成排的靠背椅描出轮廓分明的影子，两只紧握的手藏在明暗混沌的分界线上。

台上的念白与折子里的戏文被拉得很远，像是从另一个时空里漏下来的烟尘，在光线里乱撞。

心跳也失去了稳定的节奏，Sebastian垂下眼睛，不去看那些光。

此时的他们像是车灯前迷途的鹿，很多年之后这个喻体又被再度提起，想起来仍旧是悸动。

Crokcer's Folly里昏黄的灯催生出的情迷意乱，在橘红色彩的云霞上肆意滋长，凉风只把心思像水面一样拂皱。

谢幕的时候，饰演Olivia的女孩似乎是注意到了脊背挺得笔直的Sebastian，对着他遥遥一笑。紧接着下台时，饰演Sebastian，——剧里的同名角色，的男孩小跑几步越过中间三两隔着的人，搂住了女孩的肩。女孩侧过脸对他笑，比对着陌生人的要甜蜜百倍，又自然地把手搭在他的腰侧，两个人并肩隐没在灯照不到的后台里。

“你会认错我吗？”  
真是该死，滴酒未沾的一晚却比一群人轰趴high上整夜还要醉。

“不会。”Chris说的斩钉截铁，“就算相似，也是别人像你。”

是情话吗是表白吗  
看啊，有人比我还醉。

16:12

“那晚我们是直接回了剧组吗？”Sebastian忽然没头没尾地冒出一句。

剧院门口的队伍被抛得很远了，隐约还能见到有小黑点源源不断地接在最后。

Chris明白他的意思，“应该是。”他抓了抓后脑的头发，“我还记得他们起哄，‘Steve和Bucky约会回来了’，‘只有两人的约会’，之类的。噢，这可实在是…”语气里有点抱怨的意思，但上扬的嘴角完全暴露了内心。

实际上只是应景地看了一出莎剧，还有那个毛头小子一般青涩的，姑且称为牵手的接触，高中生玩得都要过火。念大学时在伦敦待的那一年，欣赏过更多更高水准的莎剧，可他偏偏就只记得那一场了。

“等忙完这段时间，去伦敦吧。”Sebastian说。

地铁恰好轰鸣着冲过来，车门对齐了站台上的门，说话的声音被淹没大半，Sebastian看见玻璃门上的模糊倒影里，Chris点了点头，口型分明地说好。

高峰期临近，所有人都是洪流中微末的一滴。跟随着人流被推到了车厢靠墙的角落。

Sebastian脊背顶上了厢壁，他后退一步脚后跟也到了顶。Chris就站在身前，一只手撑在自己脸旁，另一只手拉住挂吊环的横杆，把自己牢牢地圈在领地内。

心安的感受在四周筑起一道高墙，把喧闹隔在墙外。多亏拥挤的人潮，给越了界的亲密度盖上一层保护色。

鼻梁都要碰在一起了，Sebastian拉一下Chris的衣摆，示意后者保持距离。

17:39

到达the vessel的时候太阳已经偏西了，影子被拉得很长，长得像是来时并肩行过的路途。

“Chris，这里在建的时候我就想和你来看看啦，一直在等它建好。但是建好了又没有时间，我都想自己先来看看了，不过都忍住了。还是想和你一起啊…”Sebastian细细碎碎地讲他几个月以来的心路历程，声线不自知地变得软糯，像是缠绕在竹签上的棉花糖，被甜丝丝的味道紧紧包裹。  
这时Chris就安静地听，不时点头，应答几声。世界上宇宙中所有美好的事物加在一起都比不上Sebastian灰蓝色瞳孔里亮闪闪的光点。

那个蜂窝形状的建筑被一众高楼环绕着，泛起铁锈的色泽。Chris想坐电梯到顶层，但Sebastian坚持要每一层都走一遍。

——最后当然是按照罗马尼亚人的想法行动了。

他抓着玻璃栏杆探出身子往上看，建筑圈住了一块天，周围的摩天大楼只在圈里露出一个尖角。

“Hey! come on , man.”他挥了挥手。

Chris闻声挑起一道眉毛，手插在口袋里走过去。

Sebastian蹲下来摆弄了几下手机，接着搂住Chris的肩，拉着他往镜头前凑。十秒的倒计时过去，屏幕闪了一下。他拿起来，划屏回看照片，天空延展开一大团橘色，他们逆着光的轮廓线，边缘柔和地晕染开。

Chris凑过去看，Sebastian就把屏幕往他那边侧了一点。

18:11

慢慢走到最高一层的时候，日轮已经沉下去大半，掩在疏落的云层里，霞光在缝隙里透出来，释放一日一回的绚烂，映得两旁的钢铁丛林也明亮起来，几乎要把覆于表面的铁灰色烧灼干净，化作灿金色的熔岩滴落在江面上。

Sebastian趴在栏杆上，迎着夕阳看，微微眯着眼。150英尺的高度迫使他抓紧栏杆，压住心里翻涌起的本能性恐惧。

一只手环在了他紧绷的腰侧，紧接着握得指节发白的手也被覆上了一层温暖。

他简直想仰面躺倒了，——坠落的话，会有人给他托底，或是与他共赴深渊。

晚风吹得心痒，暖意隔着几层衣料仍旧清晰渗过来。Sebastian站直了一些，与热度最集中的那一块地方隔开了一点距离，但随即又贴近了。

在渐暗天色笼罩下，一切都变得柔和而模糊，途径的人只抬头看云，无暇顾及一对举止亲密的情侣。

Chris没再动了，保持住搂紧怀中小熊的姿势，呼吸间满是发梢的淡淡香味。

“那边有个泳池。”Sebastian忽然抬手指了指斜对面的建筑，向外飘出的露台上波光粼粼。

“在那里做爱会被看到吗？”Chris侧过脸咬Sebastian的耳垂，感受到后者的躲闪后按下了那只抬起的手，一同拉进怀里。

“操，Chris你在想什么？”

“想我刚刚说的。”

Sebastian的耳朵尖有点红，还在发烫。一定是晚霞照的，他想。简直要比高中生谈恋爱还要青涩，——至少那时不是现在这样。这个叫Chris Evans的男人闯进他的生活里，顺带搅得一团乱。但也许是自己先去招惹的呢…总之一切毫无征兆又顺理成章地在伦敦写下序章，身后的晚霞烧得一样红，甚至要更红，毫不怀疑有凤凰正在涅槃。没人在意不死鸟，who care? 人类也没什么好关心的了，就只在想那一个人而已。

在日落时分接吻浪漫极了。  
这绝对是Chris这个彻头彻尾的浪漫主义者能做得出来的事。

幸运的是，Chris望进Sebastian的眼睛里，读出了同样的想法。

20:30

Sebastian把那张黑乎乎的看不清人脸的合影连同今天的风景照一起发到了记录生活的小号。

更准确来说是记录和男友Chris的生活。纽约到处都是他们散落的爱情碎片，还有波士顿，甚至地球另一面的罗马尼亚。

曼哈顿的夜被情意缺缺的繁华填满，他们去了另一家意大利餐厅。  
柜台后挂着一块巨大的木板，上边钉着老板和各式各样的名人的合影。他们的照片一左一右钉在上方的角落，——是那种如果Anthony看到了一定会把他们挨个嘲笑一遍的年轻时的造型。

这世界上真的存在巧合，或者叫做命中注定。Sebastian经过的时候迅速地扫了一眼那两张相片，大概是十几年前了，连他自己都印象模糊。

但是Chris不一样，出演霹雳火使他小有名气，照片里的他比南加州的阳光还要明亮，好似Johnny一般在哪里都是最耀眼的那一个。

他又看回自己。微卷的棕发，尖尖的小虎牙，还有反光的皮衣。噢，和Chris相处的越久，穿衣风格也被同化了，那些夜店风的衣服被推到了衣柜的角落，折痕逐渐深刻。

他在想是哪一部电影让他的脸被观众记住了，「建筑师」还是「魔界契约」，最后他投了后者一票。

他们第一次一起来这家餐厅的时候， Chris抓住了Sebastian的袖子，“嘿Sebby你看，原来你以前也来过吗！”Chris的眉毛扬起来，眼睛瞪得很大，眼里跳动着光。

Sebastian觉得自己要碎在那光里了，晕乎乎地说是啊，我早就看到了。

“实在是太巧了！”隔着一层袖子Chris牵住了Sebastian的手掌，旋即意识到不是能放纵的场合，又放开了。

Sebastian局促地收回手，手指交叉绞在一起。

然后应一些心知肚明的要求，那两张相片被分隔开钉在了最远的对角线两端。

不过正如同时走到世界尽头的两个人，会在世界的另一面再度相遇。

Sebastian拦下男友直接喂他一口披萨的动作，“如果我们早就在一起的消息传了出去，那这里就可以开设一个合影服务了。”

Chris笑得想捶桌子，举起的拳头最终落到了自己的大腿上。

噢，Sebastian又想昭告天下了。Chris Evans是我的男朋友。  
超级英雄漫画谁都看过，可不是谁都能遇见属于自己的超级英雄。

22:43

刚进家Sebastian就把自己砸进了沙发里，搭在靠背上的羊毛毯子被震得掉了下地。

Chris在剩下的一点空位上坐下，Sebastian马上枕到了他的大腿上，抬起手摸他下巴上的胡子。

然后手被Chris抓住，放在他嘴边吻了一下。

带着指背上的一点湿润触感，绕到身后滑下环住了精壮的腰身，脸也埋进在小腹上堆起的衣物里，呼吸着男友身上的味道。

这个短暂的休假很快就要结束了，但他一点都不想和Chris分开。

幸运的是，Chris也是这么想的。

他们拥吻着进了浴室，碍事的衣服早就在那点路程中脱得干净了。

纠缠之中拉起了莲蓬头的开关，温水从头顶瓢泼而下，把两个人都淋得透湿，顾不得理会搭在额前的头发，只是不断地重复着唇舌交缠的动作，连氧气都被占据得稀薄。

水在眼前垂下一片帷幕，模模糊糊看不真切，Sebastian直接闭了眼，仰着头享受吞剑式深吻。

Chris的指腹缓缓划过Sebastian的脸颊，勾出颧骨的形状。水滴落在他长长的睫毛上分成几股，又顺着它翘起的弧度被抛出去，才欢快地冲向地面。

勃起的阴茎在小腹上摩擦着，情欲烧得滚烫，将理智焚烧干净。

Sebastian被抵到墙上，Chris压上来咬他的肩头，早上留下的痕迹尚且鲜亮，旋即它们的旁边又添上了不少。

他攀上Chris的背肌，抓出几道细长的指印，打定主意下次去把男友的名字纹在身上。他爱惨了Chris带点偏执的占有欲，甘愿为此献祭。

“做吗？”Chris舔着Sebastian的耳廓，舌头在耳洞里进出模拟交媾。早上被过度使用的后穴仍是有些红肿，不住地瑟缩着。

Sebastian的阴茎被Chris握在手里，就着水和不断渗出的前液撸动着。他的喘息变得粗重，不断有甜蜜的呻吟从嘴里溢出。

他一只手被Chris以十指紧扣的方式压在瓷砖面上，另一只手则往下握住后者的阴茎。这根东西早上操过它他的喉咙，操过他的屁股。他已经浑身发软了，可还是像对待一件珍宝一样用手心服侍着它。

“我不想回去。”Chris像被冷落的大金毛一样，情绪低落了下去。

“我也不想你走，唔…谁知道下一次是什么时候了。”Sebastian蹭着湿滑的墙面，他早上在这里被操得神志模糊，现在只是像哥们一样互相帮对方手冲着，快感也从性器开始一直窜到脚趾尖。

“会打电话的，还有视频。”两种联络方式后是思念和情欲的抒解，长此以来以至于普通的词汇都逐渐沾染上不一样的色彩。

“可我想见你，想感受你，想触摸你，想拥抱你。”  
Sebastian亲吻Chris左胸口上的纹身，胸膛随着呼吸不住地起伏，那个单词在水流的冲刷下愈发鲜明，他的唇下是沉沉的心跳。

他颤抖着射在Chris的手里，Chris舔掉溅在手上的白浊，抬起他的下巴和他接吻，那些液体沾在了他的嘴边，随着唇瓣的交覆被抹开。

Chris的手覆在了他的上面，连带着加快了撸动的频率。Sebastian的手腕发酸。伴随着Chris的低吼，精液射了他一手。

他在男友依旧灼热的目光下，伸出殷红的舌头，慢慢舔干净了手上的精液。

可以好好洗澡了。  
Sebastian靠在墙上平复呼吸。水柱四周的水珠四下飞溅，在灯光下划出无规律的轨迹。

23:27

Chris刚凑近，闭着眼努力入睡的Sebastian感受到眼前光影的变化，立即绷不住了，本就上翘的唇角勾起更大的弧度。

Chris在那唇角上轻柔地落下一吻，接着在Sebastian身边躺下。后者立即转过身手脚并用地缠上了他。

01:56

手机一震Chris就醒了，迅速按掉了闹钟，接着小心地挪开Sebastian搭在他身上的一条手臂，轻手轻脚的起床。就着满房间的黑暗收拾东西，——实际上也没什么好收拾的，这是他们的家。

他换好了衣服，回过头看向床上睡得正香的Sebastian，二十四个小时前他也是这么看着的，光是看着就心生暖意，岁月静好，不论多少个二十四小时都不能改变他一分一毫。

想在那唇上最后留下一个亲吻，用作比巧克力拌花生酱还要甜腻的一日的注脚。

迪士尼男孩没来由地想到王子吻醒公主的桥段，即将被吻的人儿却先睁开了眼。  
生活拿的不是童话的剧本，他们不是王子和公主那般自然顺遂地结合接受整个王国的欢呼，但在经历过分离与迷茫之后只更加坚定了非对方不可的选择。  
不是谁为谁披荆斩棘，是与你一同历尽千帆，归来仍是你在身侧。

实际上这次轮到Sebastian睡不着了，——完全没有。只恨不得把二十四小时拉成四十二，仍嫌未够。  
他借着上半夜的月光支起上身，数着Chris的根根分明的睫毛。

可能也有迷糊了一会，他想。想不起来数到哪个数了，他又躺了下去。

2:11

Sebastian滚到方才Chris睡过的地方，用尚且残留的一点暖意包裹着自己。  
他不住地舔着嘴唇，以此来留住那个告别的吻。

他摸出手机，给Chris发消息。  
「我想你了。」


End file.
